


'Ask Derek' Chances

by DominikaDecember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, i miss jackson, it's for nej, just some mild sex, really mild, she's the scott to my stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just another broke nerd who couldn’t get any and turned to the internet for help. But he never expected to solve his financial and sexual frustration problems by clicking on a website called ‘Ask Derek’. It seemed innocent. Boy, did he learn the meaning of the phrase ‘Appearances are deceiving’ and he liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ask Derek' Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neji), [i got this idea while texting her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+got+this+idea+while+texting+her).



> SO yeah, I had this idea last year when I was texting Neji but I haven't written it because there is so many amazing Sterek fanfics, how can I join in that? But then Sterek week came and I wanted to cheer myself up so here we are! My first Sterek fanfic. YAY!

Scott whined. Stiles flinched because it was just embarrassing to see his best friend so whipped that he started to whine whenever Allison took more than twenty seconds to reply to Scott’s texts. Scott made a noise that was too pathetic to even call a whine.  
  
“Dude! SERIOUSLY?!” Stiles shouted annoyed in the playground disturbing the children and their mothers who were already giving the two teenage boys strange looks.  
  
“Why isn’t she coming? Do you think she doesn’t love me anymore? What if she’s with Jackson and he’s telling her stuff about me?” Stiles told himself to not punch his best friend as his best friend had muscles that he lacked and would hit him back a lot harder.  
  
“Stuff like what?”   
  
“Like that time in the 2nd grade when I swallowed a caterpillar because I thought it was one of my gummy bears that just fell on the ground?” Scott said exasperated at the fact that Stiles didn’t see what kind of catastrophe the ‘ _Allison-is-not-replying-to-me-after-ten-seconds-so-she-must-be-with-Jackson-who-is-telling-her-what-a-loser-I-am- and-convincing-her-to-break-up-with-me’_ situation. Which Stiles thought was ridiculous as Allison knew from the start what kind of a loser Scott was and still dated him regardless.  
  
“Scott, man.” Stiles smacked his friend’s back painfully (and he’ll never admit it but it satisfied him a little bit to see Scott wince). “Allison loves you. She’s not going to break up with you any time soon.” He continued as he saw Scott already opening his mouth to question the ‘ _any time soon_ ’ part. “You need to stop being so effing needy because there are children around and they will laugh at you. She’s probably just peeing or something. Girls do that stuff too. Now, get off your behind and push me on the swing.” Scott sighed sadly and Stiles had to will himself not to roll his eyes.  
  
“She probably is just sick of me. Sorry, Stiles, but I don’t think that making you giggle like a little girl will cheer me up this time.” Stiles tried not to be offended by that. He really tried and nearly succeeded.

 

“Oh my God!” He pulled out his phone and Scott looked at him confused. Stiles found the number he was looking for and shook his head at his dumbfounded friend. “The things I do for you. And I don’t even get swing time in return, not to mention the lack of sex coming from your end. I just---Hey, Erica!” He said smiling at the thought of the girl who answered her phone. “Scrap the whole ‘ _Get-Allison-and-Scott-away-for-a-day-so-we-can-have-best-friend-day_ ’ scheme. Scotty is like a freaking wounded puppy so you two need to get your behinds to the playground. And give Allison back her phone or there’s going to be a murder my dad will _NOT_ cover up for me.” Scott made a sound that was half wounded at his best friend’s betrayal but half pleased at the thought of seeing his girlfriend.  
  
“ _Stiles. We’re eating pizza. Ergo, we ain’t leaving this joint. If Scott wants to see Allison so damn badly, you two need to come over to Isaac’s._ ” Erica said in a bored tone but Stiles could pick up on the irritation in her voice. It was the same irritation he felt at the fact that their awesome plan was ruined by the fact that a certain McCall and a certain Argent couldn’t keep it in their pants for more than half an hour.  
  
“Why are you two at Isaac’s? I thought you were gonna hang out at your place?”  
  
“ _He had pizza._ ”  
  
“Fair enough.” Stiles said and hang up before looking at Scott who went back to having a confused puppy look on his face. “You heard lover boy. Off to Isaac’s.” Scott grinned and practically ran to get to his girlfriend not even waiting for Stiles who just shook his head. “The things I do for that boy.”  
  
*********

 

Isaac laid spread across the floor watching with fascination as Scott and Allison sucked faces. They’ve gotten used to that. Isaac was weird and he was obsessed with human interaction. It was kinda cool in a way. Stiles looked at Scott and Allison and scrunched up his face in disgust. ‘ _Nope, definitely not cool_.’ Erica just ate the rest of the pizza not caring if anybody wanted any.   
  
“Hey!” Stiles yelled when she slapped his hand away as he reached for a slice.  
  
“You snooze, you lose, Stilinski. I was here first. Ergo, you ain’t touching my food bitch.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh, you know my cousin Lydia? Back in New York? She’s got this friend Laura who says that there’s this website virgins go to and get whatever you need from it. Like, if you need to talk about how frustrated you are about still not having popped your cherry or if you want to find someone, they’ll like match you to another user or something.” Stiles frowned.  
  
“This website sounds really dodgy.”   
  
“Lydia swears by it, though. She says that it helps a lot of people with their issues and they go to therapy to solve them instead of just forgetting about them. They really take care of the people and it not even specifically for virgins. Like anyone with self issues goes and they help you. Plus apparently the guy, the boss guy, is beautiful.” Erica said and ate another slice while watching Stiles.  
  
“Why are you telling me this? Because I’m a virgin?” Erica shook her head.  
  
“Because there’s an opening for a summer internship at the company. You could go. A summer in New York. Could anything be better than that?” Stiles frowned and thought about it. He got up and walked over to Isaac’s bedroom.  
  
“Using the laptop.” He yelled through the open door and booted up the device. Isaac didn’t mind. They all knew each other well enough to act if each other’s houses were their own. Like if any of them wanted a real healthy dinner, they’d just barge into the Stilinski house because Stiles cooked the most glorious food for him and his dad and usually had leftovers in the fridge. If they felt like playing the most awesome video games, they’d go to Jackson’s mansion. Or if they wanted to listen to the most excellent music, Erica’s was the place to go. Allison’s house was the best for sleeping, Scott’s was basically a huge first-aid kit which his mum ‘acquired’ from the hospital’s richest wing that didn’t need so much equipment and Isaac’s had the best internet connection. So most of the time they were at Isaac’s during the day or after school and then they went over to Stiles’ for good food. Plus they all had keys to each other’s houses so if anyone wanted to hang out at someone’s else’s place they we’re free to do so.

                Stiles shouted to Erica to give her the name of this supposedly awesome website. She came into the bedroom with a box of cold curly fries in her hands. Stiles stole one but they were cold and soggy and not pleasant to eat so he gave up on stealing anymore.  
  
“Lydia said it was something like ‘ _Ask Derek_ ’ or some shit like that.” She said in between the fries. Stiles dutifully typed the name provided into Google and clicked on the first result that popped up.   
  
“Whaaa...?” He said as a video of a young guy, probably in his early twenties spoke and went around an office with a warm and friendly and gorgeous smile on his face. Dark hair, a stubble that surrounded the most lickable lips on the planet, a body that could send Jackson a run for his money. Erica leaned over Stiles, the fries dropping from her box onto the floor but she didn’t care as she stared at the screen with her eyes wide open.  
  
“Turn the volume up.” She whispered and Stiles mentally hit himself as he didn’t think to hear of this Greek god’s voice sooner.  
  
“ _...there’s plenty of services out there and we are just the first step. We provide you with the options you need in the easiest way possible..._ ” Stiles’ jaw dropped on the floor as he listened. This seemed like the dumbest idea ever but at the same time, it seemed like it would be really useful. “... _lot of people don’t know where to turn to about various problems in their lives. We give you that push in the right direction. So come on in and we’ll make sure that you are taken care of._ ” The video ended on the man’s smiling face and an opening page showed with links like; ‘ _need to talk?_ ’, ‘ _our dating service!_ ’, ‘ _the creators_ ’, ‘ _achievements_ ’, ‘ _careers_ ’, ‘ _our offices_ _& contact_ ’. Stiles holding his breath clicked on the creators link which led him to a picture of the young guy first. Erica gasped.  
  
“Lydia wasn’t lying.” She said as she traced the finger over the screen. “’ _Derek Hale is one of the few youngest psychologist who’ve graduated NYU...._ ’ Shitson. Stiles, you gotta get that internship like, right this fucking second now.” Stiles clicked on the rest of the team. There was Laura Hale, Derek’s sister and co-founder of ‘ _Ask Derek_ ’. She was apparently in charge of the accounting. There was also Lydia, Erica’s cousin. She was the office manager. There were also a lot of other people with equally important titles and accomplishments. Stiles felt utterly inadequate. “I’m gonna marry him.” Stiles turned sharply to look at his blonde friend hoping she wasn’t talking about the big boss.  
  
“Who-Who are you gonna marry?” Erica smirked knowing full well what Stiles was thinking and pointed to a picture of a Vernon Boyd.  
  
“Him.” She smiled staring at the picture of the young man. “His so beautiful.” She sighed dreamily before nudging Stiles with her bony elbow hard. “Apply for the internship. Now.” She said and walked out of the room. Stiles stared at the picture of Derek Hale for a little while longer before gathering up the courage to click on the careers link.  
  
*********  
  
Stiles couldn’t believe it. He was in NEW YORK. HE WAS IN NEW YORK. His ADHD was in full swing as he stared out the glass elevator at the city even though he took his pills this morning and last night before going to sleep just to be extra cautious. He didn’t want to be a hyped up maniac and freak Derek Hale out on his first day. But New York was distracting. It was dirty, people were rude, there was traffic all the time so people walked everywhere but it was _NEW YORK,_ damn it! Stiles could see the Empire State Building and nearly jumped from excitement but stopped when Lydia glared at him. Erica came with him to the city to see her cousin who she loved and they stayed at her place. The two cousin’s were really alike but totally different at the same time which got confusing sometimes but hey, Stiles gets confused by Jessie J.  
  
“Try not to embarrass yourself much. The first days kinda have a knack for sticking to you for the rest of your life here.” Lydia said adjusting her perfect strawberry blonde hair. “Oh, and don’t talk to Derek. He’s off limits for the interns. And the Omegas.”  
  
“Omegas? What? Why? Who?” Lydia pursed her lips staring at the top of the elevator annoyed that it was taking this much time.  
  
“The lower employees. Derek is the Alpha. Laura, me, Danny and Boyd are the Betas. And the rest of the employees are Omegas. Well, except Peter.” Lydia explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Stiles stared flabbergasted before he broke out into a rant.  
  
“That is so awesome! You guys are like a pack. Of werewolves. That is so freaking cool. Did you know that the werewolf folklore found in Europe harks back to a common development during the [Middle Ages](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle_Ages), arising in the context of [Christianisation](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christianisation), and the associated interpretation of pre-Christian mythology in Christian terms. It’s really weird how a lot of mythological stuff has Christian context in it because religion was always like the one constant thing in the world no matter which century. It always had power into the political system yet, there is like gazillion stories about how most of the evils or the ‘ _supernatural_ ’ came from religion. It’s like a contradiction in itself, yah know. It’s meant to be good but the—Sorry.” He bumped into someone on his way out of the elevator interrupting his train of thought as he looked up into green/blue eyes.  
  
“It’s okay.” A familiar voice said and walked past him into the elevator. Stiles’ eyes turned to follow the man with his mouth opening slowly as he realised that just as Derek Hale was gorgeous online, he was even better in real life. The elevator door closed as Derek Hale smiled uncomfortably at Stiles and looked away. Lydia waited till her boss was out of the view before smacking Stiles on the back of his head.  
  
“What is wrong with you?”  
  
“So many things.” Stiles replied automatically after years of Scott asking him the same question. He turned to Lydia. “That was Derek Hale.” He said weakly. Lydia smirked in a very similar way that Erica smirks at him.  
  
“Don’t bother honey. He’s out of your league. He’s out of everyone’s league actually. Besides, you need to focus on _Peter_. The Hale that is actually _in charge_ of the interns.” Lydia said making eye contact with Stiles so she made sure he listened to every single word. A tall brunette woman called out her name and walked over to the two. She had beautiful, sharp facial features that made Stiles want to run away and hide but her eyes were so bright and cheerful that he wanted to play in the sandbox with her.  
  
“Did Derek leave already?” She asked in a light voice that could belong to Tinker Bell or some shit like that.  
  
“Yeah, he just went into the elevator after us. Stiles, this is Laura Hale. Laura, this is Stiles. One of the summer interns.” Laura smiled and shook Stiles’ hand but frowned for a second.  
  
“Stiles....I know that name.” She looked confused for a second and Stiles had to admit that the confused look was cuter on her than on Scott.  
  
“He lives in Beacon Hills?” Lydia suggested but Laura shook her head.  
  
“Nope.” Suddenly she snapped her fingers remembering but then her facial expression turned to a regretful one. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. The interns room is if you go down there to the left and then on the very far left, there’s a purple door. There’s already some people there waiting for Peter who is late as per usual. I need to drag Lydia away with me for a very special brunch. Hope you have a brilliant first day.” She smiled and literally dragged Lydia with her to the elevator that was now emptying. Stiles waved a bye at Lydia who rolled her eyes at her boss and adjusted her perfect hair again. Stiles took a deep breath and tried not to get distracted by how cool the office looked.

 

*********

A week into working at _Ask Derek_ and Stiles felt like he belonged here more than he ever did at home. Danny, Derek’s assistant and the head of IT, was the first to talk to him outside of the interns. Aidan and Ethan (twins who had the best taste in tv shows) were the first interns who became his friends and there wasn’t many anyways. The office paid little for the internships which was amazing that they even paid at all. But the twins had a night job at a bar to get some extra money and offered Stiles a discount if he ever came. Needless to say Erica ended up wasted on Lydia’s couch whiled Stiles was willing himself to become sober for work the next day. Lydia was not impressed.  
                But when Danny said that a bunch of them were going out on a office lunch, she invited him to come along. And Stiles forced Ethan and Aidan and Erica to come with because Derek Hale was going to be there too. Along with Laura, Boyd and Peter. Peter was weird. And not in the sometimes adorable way like Isaac. No, Peter was ‘ _one-step-away-from-a-sexual-harassment-suit_ ’ weird. Stiles once caught him staring at Ethan who was conversing with Danny in a very possessive look that Stiles has only ever seen on Scott when Jackson talks to Allison.   
                When they arrived at the restaurant, Erica completely abandoned him to talk to Boyd about their wedding plans, it caught the man off guard but Stiles did warn him she saw a picture and decided immediately that their babies would have caramel skin and her blonde hair. Ethan went off to talk to Danny as far away as possible from Peter. Aidan and Lydia were in another corner flirting, Laura was chastising Peter about his facebook profile photo which left Stiles to sit next to Derek Hale.

Derek Hale who had on a light grey jumper and blue, tight jeans with a silver belt that made Stiles have thoughts about ripping it off with his teeth. Stiles cleared his throat and sat down next to the older man focusing on the menu like he’s never seen anything more fascinating in his life. The items on the menu were expensive. Like the breadsticks were half of his dad’s monthly salary. His face must have shown his uneasiness because Derek Hale leaned over and whispered to him.

 

“Don’t worry. The company is paying for the meal.” He turned to his sister with a smile that obviously had no idea what it did to Stiles’ heart. “Right Laura?” The elder Hale nodded and turned back to reprimanding her uncle and Derek turned back to Stiles still smiling that made Stiles’ breath hitch in his throat and he started to have uncontrollable fits of coughing. Boyd, who was sitting on his other side hit him on his back and Derek Hale asked the waiter to bring a glass of water quickly with a worried look on his face. The waiter returned immediately and Stiles gratefully drank the whole thing, partially to hide his red face but he could see in the corner of his eyes both Erica and Lydia smirking. He set the glass down and wiped his mouth with his hand before remembering that Derek Hale was staring at him and he should have used a napkin. He mentally made a note to only use napkins to wipe his mouth from now on. Which led him to thinking what he could with his mouth in between Derek Hale’s thighs or with Derek Hale’s mouth or....Derek Hale was talking to him and Stiles blushed earning another knowing look from not just Erica and Lydia but from Laura as well.  
  
“Sorry, what was that?” Stiles asked Derek who smiled and repeated his question. This time Stiles focused on the actual words instead if just body parts.  
  
“I asked what college are you going to?”  
  
“Oh.” Stiles run his hand through his hair focusing on something other than Derek because this was the easiest topic ever brought up. “I’m not. Yeah. Taking a year off. I was meant to go to Beacon Hills Community College but then I got offered a place at Berkley and UCLA but it was too expensive for my dad and I didn’t get the scholarships so I decided to take a year off. Get a job, get money for it and yeah.” He finished lamely. Derek Hale looked really interested though. “Besides, it would be easier on my dad. He can barely pay off the mortgage on our house.” Derek Hale looked thoughtful for a second. Stiles decided he liked this look. It gave him goose bumps trying to guess what Derek Hale could be thinking about.  
  
“You know, we do this programme for our full time employees to go and study at NYU for 4 years. We cover the full cost as long as the employees don’t stop working here and do something relating to their job. And literally _anything_ can relate to their job. From English Literature to Physical Education.” Stiles stared at the man in wonder. He didn’t know that Derek Hale could become even better. But somehow he just did.  
  
“Wow. That’s amazing. But, aren’t you afraid you’ll go bankrupt?” Derek Hale laughed and it was an amazing laugh that made Stiles want to hear it more often. And maybe be on top of him to feel his whole body moving with that amazing sound.

 

“With Laura keeping an eye on our accounts? No way. If we’re ever in a dangerous situation like that, she makes sure we have a backup plan. Plus, the university pays us back 30% of all cost after the employees graduate.”  
  
“How come?”  
  
“Well...” Derek Hale smiled and he looked a little bit bashful. “We have a habit of hiring the most intelligent people on this planet and they look very good to NYU.” His eyes flickered to Stiles when he said the word ‘ _intelligent_ ’ which made Stiles do a little happy dance inside his head.   
  
“So what do I do to get the job? Sleep with the boss?” Stiles winked and almost hit himself with the plate in front of him when he noticed Derek Hale blush. This man, this invincible man, Stiles made _him_ blush. ‘ _OH MY GOD._ ’ He kept on screaming inside his head while the both of them held each other’s stare and finally looked away when the waiter asked what they wanted to eat. Stiles ended up jerking off to the memories of when the two of them accidentally touched while reaching for the salt that night. He tried really hard not to let any cum spill onto Lydia’s silk sheets.  
  
*********

His dad wasn’t thrilled when Stiles said he applied for a full time position at ‘ _Ask Derek_ ’. In fact, he was very unhappy.  
  
“ _Stiles, I don’t know how to work the dishwasher and you’ve only been away for two weeks. How do you expect me to survive without you?_ ” Stiles paused before hitting the button for the 24th floor.  
  
“Dad. We don’t have a dishwasher.” Sherriff Stilinski was quiet for a moment and Stiles’ heart stopped beating for a second.  
  
“ _So I yelled at Melissa for nothing?_ ” He asked and Stiles smacked himself on the head before he shouted at his father.  
  
“Dad. Why on earth would you ever yell at my future stepmother?” He pressed the button and someone got on the elevator right as the door was closing.

 

“ _She was saying that we don’t have a dishwasher and I thought she was lying. And when exactly did you and Scott decide that your parents are going to get married? You two being stepbrothers is not something the world needs_.” Stiles gasped offended and was disappointed his father wasn’t there in person to see the offense on Stiles’ face.  
  
“Hey, me and Scott are practically like blood already. If you and Mrs McCall would get hitched it would keep those pesky annoying lady officers from falling in love with you because you’re such a freaking great boss and how can anyone NOT fall in love with you, right?” His dad was silent for a moment.  
  
“ _Stiles, is there any other reason you want to work at that company besides getting a free education?_ ”  
  
“What? Why would you think that?” Stiles’ eyes opened wide as he realised what his dad thought. “No. Dad. No. I’m not in _love_ with Derek Hale. He’s....the most amazing human being a live and it would be like an honour to fall in love with him because _damn_ he’s everything that I would ever want in a man but dad. He’s out of my league. And working here is awesome. True I miss Scott and Isaac and Allie and you and my new mom and the guy on the park bench who tells me how much I smell of peppermint and then tries to lick me but I love it here. I think I kind of....belong here....and if I become a full time employee I get to go to college and you can finally pay the electricity and gas bills on time instead of a month later. “  
  
“ _Mel, that is not chicken! Chicken has meat on it! No, if you can’t make chicken then I’m going to call take out. Yes, I am! You can’t tell me what to do, I am the Sherriff, I will not be threaten by—OW!”_ Stiles listened patiently as his best friend’s mom was scolding his father for being an ass. “ _So...You knew about that, huh?_ ” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“Dad. I’m the son of the best detective in Beacon Hills. Plus Jackson’s mom saw you and offered to help.”  
  
“ _Inappropriate._ ”  
  
“I know, the evil wench. Doesn’t help that her son is a jackass but she had the audacity to fake helping the less fortunate.” The elevator binged and slowed down. “Alright, dad. I gotta go. Remember, the laundry machine is not a dishwasher. Love ya.” He hang up before his dad could say something. The other person in the elevator got out before him and Danny walked up to them. With coffee. Danny only ever brought coffee for one person in this office. Stiles stared with wide eyes at Derek Hale’s retreating figure. Danny looked between them two with a knowing expression on his face.  
  
“Elevator? Neat. Kinda kinky for my taste—“  
  
“Oh my God, NO!” Stiles nearly shouted getting a few curious looks. “I could really use an apocalypse right about now. Or Earth swallowing me whole. That’d be good too.” Danny smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly before following his boss.  
  
*********

Erica forced her cousin to come out with them one night to the bar where the twins worked on a weekday which Lydia was not happy about but there was a lesser crowd and actual seats. Aidan, seeing the object of his affection, was showing off and preparing some complicated drink for them that still tasted like bubblegum and a whole lotta vodka. Ethan was amused by his brother’s antics but told him to knock it off and get back to work. Erica looked at her phone often which kinda worried Stiles.  
  
“What?” He asked her leaning in closer so she could hear him over the music.  
  
“I invited Laura. And she’s bringing Derek.” She said still looking at her phone.  
  
“So?” Lydia asked. Stiles was too preoccupied with really understanding what was happening as he tried to tie the cherry stem knot with his tongue.

 

“So? So, Lydia. I don’t want my friend to ‘ _shag_ ’ his and your boss.” Erica said. “I mean look at him. He can’t even keep it in his pants for that damn cherry.” Stiles just ignored them as he focused on his task.   
  
“What is he doing?” A familiar voice behind him asked but he ignored it because this was too important.   
  
“Attempting and failing to tie the cherry knot.” Lydia said bored. Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and he turned around to yell at the two girls before his eyes landed on Derek Hale standing in a leather jacket and a white wife beater and jeans that just begged to be pulled down. He took the stem out of his mouth and said something that resembled ‘hnnnngg......’ at which Erica winced. Derek Hale looked at the stem in Stiles’ hand.  
  
“May I?” Stiles just nodded in reply and Derek Hale took the stem out of his hand and placed it in his own mouth where it stayed for a couple of second before it re-emerged in a perfect knot. Stiles mouth dropped as everyone was impressed and praised Derek Hale for having such an awesome talent. Erica nudged him and passed him a napkin.  
  
“You’re drooling sweetie.” She murmured and Stiles quickly wiped the saliva off his face not missing the smirk on Derek Hale’s face. He came three times that night, Lydia’s sheets tragically staining.  
  
*********

“Danny please, please, please, pretty please.” Stiles begged on his knees while Danny typed away furiously on his computer.   
  
“No. Stiles, no way in hell.”  
  
“But Lydia doesn’t allow me to play at her place.” Was the sentence Derek Hale came upon when leaving his office. He was wearing a black suit today which suited him perfectly. Everything suited him perfectly. Stiles would even suit him perfectly. And he was already on his knees.  
  
“What’s going on?” Derek Hale asked a hint of amusement lingering at his lips as he tried to avoid looking specifically at Stiles. Danny let out a frustrated sigh not even stopping his typing.  
  
“Stiles heard that I’ve got the new Mass Effect and Final Fantasy and is bugging me about coming over to mine and playing it. He’s refusing to accept my answer.” Stiles pouted.  
  
“I’d get it myself if I had the money but Lydia doesn’t allow video games at home.” Derek Hale hesitated before speaking.  
  
“I have it. You could come over to mine.” Danny stopped typing for a second and Stiles was surprised that nobody heard how freaking loud his heart was beating at the moment.  
  
“Yeah.” Stiles nodded before even speaking. “Yeah, yeah, that’d be awesome. Yeah.”  
  
“Great. Come over to mine at nine, tonight. Got a business meeting I can’t get out of earlier.” Derek Hale said smiling down at Stiles who registered he was still on the floor. Danny started typing again.   
  
“Do I bring anything? Like food? Or anything besides my sparkling personality?” Stiles asked and the elder man shook his head.  
  
“No. Get my address from Lydia. Laura has some good news for you.” He said secretively and went back into his office closing the door gently. Danny snickered at Stiles who still stood enchanted.  
  
“Hey, Danny.” He asked weakly.  
  
“Yes, Stiles?”  
  
“Do you find me attractive?” Danny laughed at that and pushed Stiles lightly.  
  
“Go to Laura, Stiles.” The Stilinski did as he was told and went into the elder Hale’s office. It turns out that if he wanted, his internship could finish at the end of July and he could become a full time employee at the company. Stiles didn’t even need convincing that this was a great idea. Laura told him that he can start thinking about NYU courses mid-august and tell her which he’d prefer. He came out of the meeting smiling like Scott when Allison says his name. He stopped at Lydia’s desk still grinning. The girl completely ignored him and focused on putting big red crosses on a piece of paper that looked like a schedule of some sort.  
  
“What?” She snapped at him without even raising her head.  
  
“I need Derek Hale’s address.” She blinked at him surprised before writing down something on a piece of paper.”You know this off the top of your head?”  
  
“I know everyone’s address off the top of my head. I’m brilliant, Stiles. I thought I already made that clear.” She said genuinely surprised by his lack of belief in her. “Oh, and you might want to take an overnight bag. Getting to Derek’s is a nightmare.” Stiles blinked this time at her.  
  
“I’m just going to play video games.” Lydia smiled beautifully at him.  
  
“And I didn’t spend twelve hundred dollars on new silk sheets last week.” Stiles blushed. “Listen, I know I’m a bitch but honestly, I’m just looking out for you. He can hurt you, badly, be prepared for that. But you might as well take all you can out of it. So pack an overnight bag and don’t cry in the morning when the bed is empty.” Stiles nodded but it still felt silly as they would only be playing video games. Derek Hale was not interested in Stiles.  
  
*********  
  
The day went by slowly and the transport to Derek Hale’s moved at a snail’s pace. A really old, slow, grandfather snail. Stiles packed an overnight bag just in case he needed to stay over and if Derek Hale would let him that is. He walked up to the apartment complex on the dot and told the door man he was there to see Derek Hale. The door man, Cliff was his name, reminded him a bit of Chris Argent. Pretends to be warm and friendly but is ready for anything and suspects EVERYONE of ANYTHING.

Stiles walked up to the elevator and pressed the button for the 24th floor. The ride up was about the same length as the rides in the company. The doors opened up to a black and red foyer which led out into a black and red living room which led to the kitchen which led to what Stiles assumed to be the bedroom and the bathroom on one side. The other side led to a closed door.  
  
“Hello?” Stiles said loudly and Derek Hale’s head popped out from one of the doors that led to either bedroom or bathroom. Judging by Derek Hale’s still dripping wet hair, it was a bathroom.  
  
“Hey.” He broke out into a grin when he saw Stiles. “The TV’s all set up so make yourself at home. There’s food in the fridge and the games are on the table.” Stiles nodded not trusting himself to speak after he saw the man that has features all of his recent fantasies step out from the bathroom into a bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips. Stiles slowly walked over to the living room and put his bag on the sleek black couch before walking into the kitchen and looking through Derek Hale’s cupboards.

He shook his head at the amount of junk and unhealthy foods. He found some mince meat in the freezer, pasta in one of the cupboards, tomato puree in the fridge, some spices not even opened in a drawer and pans still in boxes underneath a sink. He found the oil and started to cook not caring if his boss would have a problem with that. Stiles Stilinski was just a badass that way and people could suck it. Preferably it would be Derek Hale sucking something.  
  
“Shtacko!” Stiles yelled his hand touched a hot spoon and he hissed as he put it underneath cold water. Derek Hale came out, dressed but water droplets still visible on his skin, confused.  
  
“What happened? What’s wrong? What—Stiles, what are you doing?” He asked the last question in a more amused tone.  
  
“Cooking. You’re not allergic to anything are you?” The elder man shook his head. “Good. Hope you like Spaghetti Bolognese.” Derek Hale smiled.  
  
“I love it.” He said as he sat down at the kitchen table and watched Stiles cook. “You know, you look pretty good doing that.” Stiles gasped.  
  
“Why, Mr Hale, are you flirting with me?” Stiles said jokingly but Derek Hale blushed anyways.  
  
“Well, you were the one that suggested sleeping with the boss.” Derek Hale replied with a wink and Stiles smirked. He put the pasta in a hob so it would start cooking as the sauce was nearly done.   
  
“I only said that to see how uncomfortable it would make you. And looking now, it seems as I have failed at my mission. You seem very okay at the idea of sleeping with me.” Derek Hale’s blushed even more if it was possible.  
  
“Do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Stiles asked innocently.  
  
“Use sarcasm like a weapon like that?” Derek smirked at him raising his eyebrows.  
  
“Sarcasm just rolls off me like smoke, yah know. I don’t do drugs. I do sarcasm. That’s the real hardcore.” They kept on staring at each other before Stiles got up again to stir the pasta and the sauce. Derek got up and stood next to him. His smell was very overwhelming and Stiles was afraid that if he’d look at him, he’d mount his boss right there right here and he couldn’t let his meal go to waste. “Where are your plates? And forks? They’re not with the spoons.” Derek moved away to rummage through his kitchen and Stiles stood there just staring at the food till a plate was shoved right in front of his nose.  
  
“Here.” Derek grumbled and Stiles put a generous amount of pasta on it with the sauce. Derek passed him the second plate and Stiles did the same. They ate in silence as the air became thick and the both of them kept on sneaking glances at each other when they though the other one wasn’t looking.

 

“So...” Derek glanced at him. ‘ _I am digging my own grave over here. Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it._ ’ “How many interns have you slept with?” Derek choked a bit on his food and needed a glass of water before he could answer Stiles who patiently waited at the table mentally stabbing himself over and over.  
  
“Umm....” Derek looked around uncomfortably. “Do we really have to talk about that?”  
  
“Well you see, we don’t. Really, we don’t have to. But Lydia said something to me that makes me think that you flirting with me like this is not your first time. And I’m kinda rolling with that because I kinda really, really like you and if you just want to fuck me then please tell me now so I prepare for no expectations from you. Plus, I would be really okay if you wanted to slam me against this table, just have your way with me then tell me to get out because see. I’m a sexually frustrated nerd who hasn’t gotten any yet.” Derek stared at Stiles who wondered if he just basically blew his shot at having a one night stand with his boss.  
  
“I...” Derek looked away. “Two. There were only, ever two. One was named Kate, the other Jennifer.” Derek cleared his throat and ran a finger through his hair. “Kate was actually my boss. I think you know her. She’s Kate Argent.” Stiles raised his eyebrows at this but didn’t say anything. “That ended...badly. And Jennifer was Cora’s English teacher. My younger sister’s.” He explained at Stiles’ confused look. “But I’ve never...with a man...ever...” He said awkwardly and Stiles grinned.  
  
“Hey, no worries. Me neither.” Derek’s shoulders showed that he immediately felt at ease. Stiles stood up, took both of their plates, put them in the fridge and sat in Derek’s lap. Derek watched him cautiously for a moment, taking in every detail and then roughly smashed their lips together. One hand pressing the back of Stiles’ head into his and the other digging into Stiles’ hip while the younger man’s hands made their way to Derek’s belt buckle he undid in a moment and grinded against Derek with his half-hard erection. It was only after the elder man’s cock was in his mouth did he register the fact that he started calling him ‘ _Derek_ ’.

 

*********

 

Stiles’ phone buzzed at 3 am in the morning, he moved out from underneath Derek slowly putting a pillow under his head to replace his stomach even though the elder man frowned at the changed and answered it.  
  
“ _Stiles, your father and my mother have gone insane!_ ” Scott yelled so loudly that Stiles had to move away his phone from his ear.  
  
“What’d they do?” Stiles whispered as he closed the door to the bedroom and moved through the living room to sit on the balcony. It was November, cold and Stiles could just smell the snow in the air.  
  
“ _SO GET THIS RIGHT GET IT STILES SHITSON I CAN’T EVEN WITH THESE PEOPLE LIKE DO THEY WANT TO KILL US OR SOMETHING I MEAN THEY AREN’T OUR IRL OTP DAMN IT THAT IS TOTALLY LYDIA AND JACKSON!!!”_ Scott wouldn’t stop yelling and Stiles smiled at his best friend.   
  
“Scott, Lydia and Jackson are a match in heaven, true dat. But like what about Aidan?”  
  
“ _He can fall in love with Isaac._ ”  
  
“Ethan is gay, not Aidan.”  
  
“ _Aidan can be gay too._ ”  
  
“He’s straight. He’s had sex with Lydia. If you have sex with Lydia, you’re straight.”  
  
“ _That’s stupid and you’re stupid and the whole fucking universe is like a big ball of stupid._ ”  
  
“Something bothering you, Scotty? Why don’t you tell the class how you feel?” Stiles grinned.  
  
“ _You know you suck right? Like so freaking much. I hate you. I really do. You go away for what was meant to be an internship, then you get a real job over there and then you even go to college over there and just ABANDON me to deal with the shit that is our parents!_ ”  
  
“You forgot to mention the part where I get the incredibly hot guy there, Scott.”  
  
“ _AND YOU GET AN INCREDIBLY HOT GUY TO FALL FOR YOU AND HE’S YOUR BOSS! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?! THAT’S LIKE THE BEST PORN FANTASY EVER! Having sex in the office. I hate you. So fucking hate you. Eugh, now I’m picturing the two of you having sex. My stepbrother having sex. Ew. Ew. EW! MY EYES! ALLISON BURN MY EYES! AND MY EARS SO I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE CRAZY ADULTS!”_ He can hear Allison’s amused voiced in the background.  
  
“ _But Scott, if I burn your eyes and your ears how will you appreciate me? And if you say with your package, I’m gonna cut that off too._ ” Stiles chuckled and hugged himself as the cold air kept on nipping at him.  
  
“Scott, I’m cold and it’s late or early. Tell me what they did.”  
  
“ _Dude. It’s...._ ”  
  
“Is it as big as my news?”  
  
“ _What’s your news?_ ”  
  
“Scott.” Stiles took a deep breath and said in a serious voice. “I think I might be a little bit gay.” Scott was silent for a minute before replying.  
  
“ _Really? A little bit? ‘HEY DANNY, DO YOU FIND ME ATTRACTIV--?’ Yeah, dude. You’re more than a little bit gay. Or let’s remember last year’s Christmas incident where you and Derek fucked in my room and were very loud about it._ ” Stiles smiled at the memory. Him and Derek didn’t do much but just sucked each other off for the fear of getting some life threatening disease if they laid down naked in Scott’s room. “ _But yeah. Okay. So back to our parents. They fucking eloped. To Las fucking Vegas. And they’re not coming back until gay marriage is legal in Canada so you can get married too._ ” Stiles blinked and put on Derek’s jumper that was in the living room to make himself warmer.  
  
“Wait. Gay marriage _is_ legal in Canada.” Scott was silent for a moment.  
  
“ _Allison, I’m sorry I yelled at you. Gay marriage is legal in Canada. You’re the most brilliant and smartest person on Earth and I love you_.” Stiles took a deep breath and felt something wet on his nose. He looked up to see a bright sky in the dark. The snow clouds came.

 

“Dude, they finally got married. We’re now officially stepbrothers. And they’ll come back. They have to. My dad, your stepdad, needs to pay the water bill.”  
  
“ _Okay, I don’t know how I feel about my family’s future being threatened by a water bill. Maybe I should kill the people who send bills out to show my support to my new stepdad._ ”  
  
“Go for it, man. Hey, if you want, I can fly out and help you dispose of those bags of really heavy dirt.” He hang up on Scott before he would be questioned. The government could be listening at any moment. He felt hands around his waist and Derek nuzzling into his neck.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“My dad and Scott’s mom got married in Vegas and tricked Scott into believing they’d never come back.” He felt Derek smile.   
  
“They should come here and hide out from Scott a little bit longer.” Stiles turned around and faced him kissing the man.  
  
“That’s really nice of you but between Erica who comes in here every day with the twins and Laura who drags Peter in for you three to have a stern conversation about professionalism not to mention Cliff playing a detective, I doubt that they would relax here. Also, we’d have to be very careful about what we say. Melissa doesn’t like to hear the words ‘fuck, your whole is so tight’ at the breakfast table. You see...” He pointed to his chest as Derek nodded with a smirk on his face and slowly moved them back inside. “...I don’t mind it because I am such a gracious person and usually there’s a handsome guy behind me with a huge cock ramming into me making me say such filth.” Derek moved them so Stiles was sitting on the couch and Derek was hovering over him, kissing him softly.  
  
“Stiles.” He murmured.  
  
“Oui?”  
  
“Why don’t we have this handsome guy make you say more of this filth before we go into work in about 4 hours?” Stiles smiled.  
  
“Oh, is Peter here?” Derek growled and bit his neck lightly his hands teasingly pulling at Stiles’ jumper. “No? Well, I guess you’ll just have to do.” Derek pulled away with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be a lot better at this than your uncle.” Stiles grinned at the elder man who shook his head and dropped to his knees.  
  
“The things I do for love.” He murmured and took Stiles’ length into his mouth. Stiles’ witty retort died at his lips and turned to moans that pleased Derek a hell of a lot more.  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: dominikadecember


End file.
